The Untold Tale
by Kaiden
Summary: It's about the Fellowship of the Ring meeting the Six Warriors of Killran, if you don't know what that means, just read on.


The Untold Tale  
  
A fellowship of nine shall travel through space,  
and a fellowship of six they shall meet.  
Though fear and courage show on every face,  
they must work to halt defeat.  
In a time of war where terror is high,  
the nine will again travel through space.  
Quickly now before the time is nigh,  
they must return to their rightful place.  
Killran - 'The Thoughts of Many', chapter 3, verse fifteen.  
  
As you may have guessed, this story follows the Fellowship of the Ring. When Tolkien wrote 'Lord of the Rings', he omitted several facts. Mainly because they were too long to tell, and they held no significance to the final outcome. This is one such story.  
  
When the fellowship wandered through the mines of Moria, they came across a wrong turn. The nine had accidentally stumbled into the receptor of the Voidal Conductor passing through Middle Earth. (The Voidal Conductor is a 'duct' system that connects each world to the Grain of Power, located at the centre of a world called Bane, at the centre of the universe. All life sprouts from this one grain that contains all the power of our universe.) The Voidal Conductor whisked them away to the world furthest from the centre of the universe, a very powerful world in it's own right, known as Exelcier.  
  
I don't expect many of you would have heard of The Six Warriors of Killran. They are the warriors who were destined, before their time, to destroy Dracaenas. I'll give you a little history lesson. There is not one universe, but many. Not parallel universes, but other worlds where the laws of nature may be completely upside down. One such universe was covered in darkness. One, known as The Master, ruled with supreme authority. A universe where pain reigned over death, unspeakable punishments for a stolen crumb. At birth children had their tongue ripped out and eyes sown shut, so they could not challenge him, not that any ones power could match his power. Many tried, but they would suffer the most horrific torment, for eternity, never allowing death to come.   
  
As one would, The Master grew weary of commanding merely one universe, why should he stop there? Finding a way to traverse the void, he entered our universe. He sent all his minions to take over all the worlds, some worlds fell, and some didn't. He sent more powerful daemons to fell the more powerful worlds, each would do so anyway they saw fit. For example, Sauron, who was a lesser level minion (but yet quite terrifying and powerful in his own right) was sent to Middle Earth (or Earth as we now know it), and was defeated by Isildur (though Sauron resurfaced later, he was still dedicated to his task). The Guardian was sent to Britannia, the home virtue. He was defeated by the Avatar. Dracaenas was sent to Exelcier, the world where the Elemental Lords resided, he was fallen by the Six Warriors of Killran. The Master himself built a palace in the Voidal Conductor, and trusted no one but himself to take Bane. Praise be given to The Heroes of the Serpent, who sacrificed their lives to destroy him, especially Peter, who struck the fatal blow.  
  
Now that you are familiar with the history of the universe, it is time to acquaint you with the Six Warriors, the prophecy states this.  
  
And so with his last strength the Dragon Vampire falls,  
But alas he is not dead; the light shone on him was not pure.  
Two years hence he will arise more powerful than before,  
Two years hence the people have forgotten his terror.  
The world will once again kneel to him,  
The people will feel despair like nothing ever before.  
But in times of great despair there is always a hope,  
Five warriors from five lands will unite to destroy the Beast.  
  
The first Warrior comes from the land of the small,  
He brings his Hammer and his Strength.  
The second Warrior comes from the land of the tall,  
He brings his Wisdom and his Magic.  
The third Warrior comes from the land of trees,  
He brings his Bow and his Perception of Nature.  
The fourth Warrior comes from the land of the enemy,  
He brings his Skill as an Assassin and his Knowledge of the Enemy.  
The fifth Warrior comes from the land of the savage,  
He brings his Axe and his Will to Fight.  
  
Though brave these souls are and powerful their might is,  
Their mission is doomed to failure without the use of a Sixth Warrior.  
He comes from no land of Exelcier and brings with him just one gift,  
This one gift though, is more powerful than all the others combined.  
He comes from a past without courage, and enters a world without cowardice,  
But he is destined to reunite Exelcier again, this Wonder Boy.  
-Kilrann, The Prophecy of the Dragon Wars.  
  
I will take you through the meaning of this.   
  
"And so with his last strength the Dragon Vampire falls." When the During the Dragon Wars, it was discovered by a spy who gave his life for the cause, that Dracaenas, the leader of the Goblin insurrections, resembled a great dragon. He feasted on the blood of men and would die in sunlight, so he was called by some, the Vampire Dragon. Thus, Every last soldier was gathered, man, dwarf and elf marched side by side to the Black Castle. They felled the beast with a single torch.   
  
"But alas he is not dead; the light shone on him was not pure." Because the light was not from the sun, Dracaenas fell into a coma, instead of death.  
  
"Two years hence he will arise more powerful than before,  
Two years hence the people have forgotten his terror." Two years after his coma, Dracaenas arises, but immune to the sun. The council at Eleanore, against the advice of the wise Elzor, put a halt to the state of emergency and began rebuilding, foolishly believing that the prophecy will not come true.  
  
"The world will once again kneel to him,  
The people will feel despair like nothing ever before." Having disbanded the armies, the free peoples were easily overcome by Dracaenas's resurgence. But the hope of victory is completely gone.  
  
"But in times of great despair there is always a hope,  
Five warriors from five lands will unite to destroy the Beast." Five warriors from different lands of Exelcier will unite to fall him.  
  
"The first Warrior comes from the land of the small,  
He brings his Hammer and his Strength." The first warrior is a dwarf named Thrax, short with long, red, tangly hair and a long red beard. He came from the underground city Barrodall, he is the greatest dwarf warrior and his skill with the war hammer is unmatched, he also possesses great strength.  
  
"The second Warrior comes from the land of the tall,  
He brings his Wisdom and his Magic." This refers to Elzor, who is an Elf. Elves in Exelcier have Aqua skin and black orbs for eyes. This is due to the various magical transformations their race has taken. Once, Elves and Half-Elves were the same, but some took the path towards magic, while some kept to their origins of nature, Elves are usually shunned by Half Elves (commonly referred to as Wood Elves). Elzor is thousands of years old, kept young by an amulet that he himself created. He is, without a shadow of a doubt, the most powerful, and wisest, spell caster in all Exelcier.  
  
"The third Warrior comes from the land of trees,  
He brings his Bow and his Perception of Nature." This refers to Prince Garretni, of the Half Elves, from the city of Allafohon. He has a long black ponytail to his waist, and pointed ears like all Half Elves do. He joined the group of his own accord, against Elzors judgment; it just goes to show that even the very wisest makes mistakes. None on Exelcier match his skill with the bow. All Half Elves have a connection to nature, an understanding of sorts.  
  
"The fourth Warrior comes from the land of the enemy,  
He brings his Skill as an Assassin and his Knowledge of the Enemy." This refers to Karash, a goblin Assassin of high esteem; he turns against the side of Dracaenas and is appointed a guide for the group. His skill as assassin saves the group countless times.  
  
"The fifth Warrior comes from the land of the savage,  
He brings his Axe and his Will to Fight." This is Jormungull, a barbarian from the Desert continent of Despair. He is extremely muscular and has a shaggy mane of thick black hair. He has nothing but axes, which can be used as tools, which saves the group many times. His will spurs the group from many a rut.  
  
"Though brave these souls are and powerful their might is,  
Their mission is doomed to failure without the use of a Sixth Warrior." Temjin Lee, the sixth warrior.  
  
"He comes from no land of Exelcier and brings with him just one gift,  
This one gift though, is more powerful than all the others combined." Temjin Lee is from a small world known as Earth. Living in Melbourne, his parents were killed and through a series of circumstances, he was forced to live on the streets. Then, Andriel. A woman with an Elvish name summoned him to Exelcier. He has short blonde hair and a hidden power of the sword, which will unleash through time.  
  
Well, now that we know of these, let us begin with the story now? Ok. 


End file.
